Coffee For Two
by Elaine O'Roake
Summary: After Killian telling Neal that he will put his efforts to gain Emma's heart on hold for the time being, he is unsure if his darling Swan will ever be his. Emma on the other hand takes matters into her own hands


**There is no Henry/Pan body switch, canon divergence for "The New Neverland" for what I think could've happened eventually/what I wanted to happen. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Captain himself took a swig of his trusty flask and went over again his promise to 'back off' as he sketched out Storybrooke's coastline.

He did promise Bae that he wouldn't actively pursue Emma, but he wouldn't give up on her, wouldn't leave her. Until Emma herself specifically gave him orders to leave her and her family alone, he would remain right where he was.

A smile twitched on his rum kissed mouth as he thought of the timid goodbye wave Emma had given him the night before as she left Granny's with her son. Maybe Swan did care for him after all. Her boy had enthusiastically flipped through the pages of his story book when Emma had offered it to him, it brought a smile to his face to see Swan and her cygnet at ease after the trials that had happened when they were in Neverland.

Neverland. The only good thing that had happened in Neverland was knowing what Emma Swan's lips tasted like. Even if it was the one and only time he would get that luxury, he would take that glorious memory to his grave.

Killian heard the sound of boots on deck long before he saw who they belonged to. He put his pen down on top of the map he was making of Storybrooke's waters. He could only guess the identity of the person stomping around out there, but he had a faint clue as to who it was, the Swan herself.

Killian racked his brains as to why she would be seeking him out. Since they had gotten back he hadn't done anything to get himself into trouble. He had been on the Jolly Rodger all day, making small repairs to the hull and taking stock of supplies he would need since he would be remaining in port.

"Hook! You down here?" she called out, her voice sounding a little panicked.

"In here!" he called back.

When she opened the door to his cabin, she seemed to freeze. Her beanie was slipping off of her head, her hair was windblown and her eyes were locked on his.

Killian jumped to his feet and took a step closer to her. "Is something wrong, love? Is it your boy?"

She shook her head slowly. "No and no. Henry's fine, he's spending the day with Regina."

"Then what are you doing here, Swan?"

"Did you mean it?"

He took a double take at her, as her shoulders slumped slightly and she clenched her mitten covered hands. "Mean what?"

Emma noticeably swallowed as she seemed to be gathering her courage. "Back in Neverland. You said you had feelings for me. Then you told me that after we defeat Pan, you were gonna show me some _fun_. We defeated Pan and we've barely spoken two words to each other. So I gotta ask, did you mean all that?"

Killian gave her a small smile with a short nod. "Aye. Not my exact words, but that was the meaning. Is that why you're here? To talk about that?" As much as confessing his feelings in the Echo Cave had felt like pulling teeth, especially with her parents listening, if that's what she wanted to discuss with him, he'd confess all over again.

She leaned against the doorway. "No." She scrunched her brows together. "I don't know. I'm not even sure what I'm doing here. I was supposed to meet Neal for lunch, or something like that, but," she said as she shook her head more forcefully. "I just couldn't bring myself to show up, and next thing I know I'm at the beach, and then I see David's truck in the distance heading my way, and I really didn't want to talk to my parents. They'd drag me to the diner because 'Neal deserves a second chance'." She squeezed her eyes shut.

So he _was right_. Emma wouldn't take Bae back in for his past betrayal. Killian wasn't sure what to feel in that moment, so he just watched her continue on with her monologue that seemed less directed to him and more directed to herself.

"So you came here to hide from your parents?" he asked, wondering how exactly he was going to entertain her on his ship if that were the case.

Emma opened her eyes and unleashed the full force of her stare on him. "No. If I wanted to hide, I would've joined Regina and Henry, or gone to the Rabbit Hole, or even visited August! Not that he even remembers me," she looked down as she grumbled out that last sentence.

Filing away the little information about Swan's amnesiac friend for later, he stepped forward until he was only a foot away from her.

She continued talking. "But no, I went to see the pirate I can't get out of my head."

Before he could even think of a response, she grabbed him by the lapels of his coat and pressed her lips against his.

The shock went away instantly as he kissed her back with fervor. In his excitement to reciprocate, he stumbled into her, causing her to let out a brief grunt when she hit the wall behind her. Swallowing his heated apologies, she pushed herself into his body as she removed her coat.

He grabbed the back of her head to control the angle of the kiss as she moaned. Her leg crept up his calf and he grabbed her thigh with his hook to bring it up further. Needing no further encouragement, she jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

With the force of her body colliding with his, he moved backwards towards his bed, that all the sudden seemed very far away. His right hand grabbed her arse to keep her right where she was. He moved his lips frantically down to leave kisses on her neck, not worrying about leaving marks on that soft skin, sucking harder than he had ever dared before. His left arm went around her and rested on her shoulder. She let out a loud moan when his hook dragged down her back and tore her shirt and she simply slipped out of her torn garment.

She grinded down on him, the tip of the bulge he had made in his leather pants barely scraping her denim clad arse. The garment that held up and kept her breasts from his gaze was, to his immense pleasure, easy to push down. He took a nub into his mouth as sucked on it.

He fell backwards and landed on the bed, moaning when Emma's center had come down on his still clothed manhood, straddling him. He thrusted upwards to relieve himself of the ache to no satisfaction. He gently bit down on her breast, and she gasped.

"You're wearing too many clothes," she breathed in a heated murmur, her mouth by his ear. Killian removed his mouth from Emma's nipple to respond.

"We should fix that," he replied, proud of himself for being able to speak back in a civilized manner.

Emma sat up, providing more friction to his aching member, biting his lip to keep himself quiet as he watched her. She pushed his leather coat off of him and then briefly adjusted him to throw it somewhere behind her.

The haze of lust in her eyes dampened when she looked over at all the ties and buttons that made up his outfit. Seeing her bemused gaze, he undid them as quickly as he could, his hook went to her belt loop and tugged.

Emma grunted as she got the message and undid her belt with, to his immense delight, no hesitation.

When she eventually got her pants off, she helped Killian shrug off his shirt, and then proceeded to press her open mouth on his chest, her kisses getting a low moan out of him. His fingers tangled in her hair, tightening when she moved her hands to undo the laces of his leather breeches.

His breathing ceased. His head fell back on the pillow when her fingers grazed his hard manhood, barely containing himself by keeping his hips from thrusting into her hand. He wouldn't spend himself into her hand, no matter how lovely and soft it was. He had to make this good for her, then maybe she would allow him to touch her like this again. He could only hope.

She pulled his breeches off of him, and then straddled him again when he was completely bare to her. She hastily undid her lacy garment and carelessly threw it off. Killian slid her underwear down her creamy legs, and felt his jaw go slack with the vision provided him.

"Bloody hell," he whispered. Emma gave him a smirk at his obvious appreciation of her.

Her nude body, shining from a sheen of sweat, and even in the low lighting of his cabin, he could've stared at her all day if the throbbing in his groin didn't demand action.

He flipped her over, pressing her into the bed, hearing her grunt of surprise. He slowly kissed his way down her body, making it painfully obvious what his intentions were. Emma trembled in his arms. Her leg rested over his shoulder as she realized what he planned for her. He pressed a kiss onto her hip, then raised his eyes to watch Emma.

Her salty sweet taste flooded his mouth. She let out a loud noise that echoed around the cabin. He smiled at her reaction and continued to suck on her from between her legs.

Emma had known he was a good kisser, but she had no idea that his little talent also meant he would be good down there. She then realized as his beard scraped against her thighs, to her _immense_ pleasure, his innuendos weren't all talk.

She tangled her hand in his hair and bucked her hips to meet his mouth, moaning loudly as she did so.

Her moans were getting louder, and Killian could feel her walls pulsing. When she finally fell over the edge, his impatience got the better of him, and he pulled her leg from his shoulder to rest on his waist and he he went back up her body to kiss the soft part of her neck.

She put her other leg around his waist with the strength she still had after she came down from her high.

She pulled his head away from her neck so she could claim his mouth for herself, pressing herself deeply into the kiss. He throbbed with his need to be inside her, not being able to wait any longer.

He lined himself up, and slowly pushed himself into her. She groaned and pressed herself onto him. When he was fully sheathed inside her, he stilled to let her get accustomed to his size and to calm himself. She moaned in impatience and flipped them over so she was on top. They both grunted as he slipped in a little deeper. She thrusted down on him in fast paced motions, he was barely able to keep up with that wanton woman.

Her head fell back as she moved on top of him, not even attempting the illusion of going slow. His hand gripped her hip so hard he would most likely leave a bruise, but in his Emma-addled mind he barely noticed. He thrusted upwards to meet her, her sound of content praise enough for him. Her hands rubbed his chest, shoulders, his arms, seemingly unable to keep her hands off of him, but he wasn't complaining. Her fingers left warm trails behind and Killian never realized how cold he was before.

As she went up and down on him, his hooked arm wrapped around her waist as he grabbed the back of her neck to pull her down for a kiss.

This taste of bliss wouldn't be whole without the taste of her on him. Her soft scent surrounded him just like her body was. Little beads of sweat dotted her forehead and the small gasps she made in between kisses started to cause a pulling on the base of his spine.

Knowing he was close, his hand left her neck to slide down to where they met, and began to rub her clit. A good captain goes down with their ship, and right now Emma was taking him for a ride, captaining him.

Emma's walls pulsed around him, and he kept his eyes open wide on her, not wanting to miss the show she was putting on. Her hands went to his shoulders as she held on for dear life.

She collapsed on him and buried her face in his neck, and with a gasp of her name he relaxed and let himself go.

Their heavy breathing filled the room, panting for air in the steamy surroundings. Red marks began forming on Emma's neck, and he felt a swell of pride through his post-coital fog.

He let out a laugh as he remembered Emma's flighty tendencies. Bloody hell, she was going to pull a runner on him. Use this as a launching pad to get away from him, like a bad one night stand.

Well…..by the sounds she was making….he knew he wasn't a _bad_ one night stand…..

Emma frowned as she rolled off of him. Did he just laugh? Did he _seriously_ just laugh after… _that_?

"What's so funny?" Emma asked a little bitterly, not quite believing her rotten luck. This is so her, giving into her feelings for a guy and then just letting it all go to crap immediately afterwards. Admitting she wanted something with Graham and then watching him die, finally telling Neal she loved him and then him selling her out…..

"I don't suppose you're gonna tell me this was a 'one time thing'?" he asked, slightly shaking his head.

 _Oh._

Emma turned to him, a new lightness entering her head to match the tingling in her body, and gave a flirty smile.

She draped her arm across his chest and pulled herself into his arms. "Well, I was actually going to say that I'm a little tired and still don't want to face my parents just yet. Do you mind if I stay here?"

 _Bloody hell_. "Sure, Swan. You can rest up here," he said, a strange nervousness making his voice come out rougher and a little higher pitched than he would've preferred. Well, really that wasn't his fault, the blasted woman was stroking the hair on his chest while nuzzling her head into him. Surely, how was a sea captain supposed to have all his wits about him with such a creature in bed with him?

Emma giggled at the sudden voice change, knowing she'd done that. Maybe she had decided right when she had hidden on his ship.

"I was also thinking we could get some coffee later to refuel for round two."


End file.
